


Our Home

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [190]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Established Malcom Reynolds/Inara Serra, F/M, Found Family, Green Planet, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra Flirting, POV Inara Serra, Post-Serenity (2005), Pregnant Kaylee Frye, Zoe is a Mother, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Inara convinces Mal to settle a bit.





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago I got sent a prompt by **barpurplewrites** for a celebratory drabble that went " _The crew of Firefly - a very profitable job - green_ " and finally, a year or so later, I'm answering it. Enjoy!

“I don’t reckon I’ve seen this much green in one place since...” Mal trailed off and then thought for a moment. “Ariel.”

Inara nodded, content, for the moment, to have Mal’s arms wrapped around her. The evening was chilly even on this lush planet, and the warmth kept her wanting to stay right here, with the bay doors open and watching the others. Simon was patiently waiting for Kaylee and River to put flower crowns on his head, lopsided chains made with yellow and white flowers and green stems. Zoe was walking around, her blessing of a babe in her arms, cooing to the child as she walked barefoot in the grass.

It almost reminded her of a slice of paradise, and it seemed, maybe, a good place to settle down. The job had been profitable enough for her to abandon being a Companion for a long, long while and the others to pay and barter for what they needed as opposed to steal and lie. And knowing what she knew, it could very well be a good place for her and Mal to settle for this future together they’d been skirting around for far too long.

She turned and rested her cheek against his chest. “Why don’t we stay? We can settle here, it’s not too far from a settlement and I think Kaylee’s going to want to have a proper place to settle for her little surprise for Simon. And I know _you_. She’s like your little ray of sunshine sister and if she wants to settle, you will too.”

Mal blinked for a moment and then looked down at Inara. “She’s preggers?”

Inara smiled and nodded against his chest. “She realized it before he has, if he even knows. There’s going to be more children on the ship if we keep flying but here...here we can continue Book’s work, maybe.”

“Reckon that could be a good thing, but without the preacher, would it be the same?” he asked.

“We could find someone like Book who needs a family,” she said, lifting her head up. “You’re good at attracting a found family, Mal. It happens to be one of my favorite things about you.”

“Is that so?” he asked, giving her a lopsided smile. “And how do you feel about other attributes?”

“Look at you, throwing out an impressive word,” she said with a laugh. “I like your other attributes just fine. I can even tell you more about which ones I find particularly interesting if you’ll consider staying. Making another Haven.” She reached over and took his hand in hers, threading her fingers in between his and looking up at him. “Maybe even making a home of some sort.”

“A rapscallion and a Companion, settling down in the lush frontier?” he asked, squeezing her hand. “Who would have thought?”

“Another one of those big words,” she said as he pulled her close again, tipping her head up. “I love you, Mal. You don’t need to impress me.”

“Maybe I just like to,” he murmured before he kissed her, and then it hit her: this place would be home...for him, for her, for all of them.

And she was never more glad.


End file.
